The invention relates to a detection circuit with correlated double sampling comprising:                a first transimpedance amplifier,        a photodiode connected to an input of the first transimpedance amplifier,        a second transimpedance amplifier,        a sampling capacitor connected between an output of the first transimpedance amplifier and an input of the second transimpedance amplifier.        
The invention also relates to a method for reading the irradiation by a detection circuit.